Fabrication
by Divine-Agent-of-Lust
Summary: [Sonic Underground AU, SATAM Crossover, Prequel to Picking Up the Pieces] It was up to Sonia to pick up the needle of fate, and sew up the threads that had pulled her life into shreds. SoniaXBartleby
1. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

Aleena: _Love is powerful. It can awaken emotions deep within ones self. Emotions that one knew all along, or ones that one would ever fathom inside themselves. Love can be the happiest or dreadful time in a person's life. I wish I had discovered such a thing under different circumstances. I also wish I had been smarter with my choices in love. Because love can be a dream... Or in the wrong hands... Can be turned into a nightmare...!_

_For as chilly as the season was along with unsual warmth of the climate this evening, the two temperatures brought heavy fog amongst the night. It was the perfect weather for helping this recently wanted man out of the area as well as out of the clutches of the tyrant who was after him. His saviors: the royal triples, and himself found themselves in an abandoned airport. There was a sparce of werehouses and a single bi-plane in the middle of the port._

_Eyes of a frigid pale blue look to the keeper's side over at the two hedgehog brothers Sonic and Manic standing to it. "If you don't mind I'd like to speak with Sonia alone." Bartleby politely says to them before setting his sights back to their sister standing in front of them. _

_The younger males send cautious stares to Sonia and she nods signaling them off, which they walk off entering the building nearest them to keep close for safety purposes._

_One of the mink's hands rises placing itself gently upon the side of the hedgehog female's face cupping it. He feels his heart skip a beat when a tender grin curls onto the edges of her lips. Charcoal gray colored irises gaze upward staring into his. "It is a shame that our last time together till we can see each other again had to be like this." He starts, feeling the palm of his hand being rubbed into with the cheek he was holding onto so delicately._

_The hot pink locks of her faux sway forwarf when she nots her head as to agree with him. An arm extends ahead copying the same gestures as he had done. "At least I know where you truly stand with me now. You chose me and I couldn't ask for anything better at this moment."_

_Bartleby feels his lips stretching from ear-to-ear with a grin, and he moves his hand along with his other to retrieve Sonia's. Nuzzling her head slightly upward with his snout he plants a fleeting kiss onto her forehead. "I will always choose you from now on..." Is what he whispers into a maroon ear before moving himself out of her grasp._

_Climbing into the cock pit of the plane, the blonde mink male turns his gaze onto his ex-fiancee one last time. Flashing her another smile, he waves farewell before sitting inside pulling the plane's top over himself._

_Sonia would stand below waving continuously while watching the air craft take off. She feels her heart sink into the pit of her stomach - that was practically her best friend leaving her who knows how long!_

_"Sis, you gotta come see this, quick!" The princess hears the urgency of her speedy blue brother's voice scream from the werehouse. _

_Instantly she rushes to inside. "What is it?!"_

_"This ain't good sis!" Sonic begins as he hands her a small circular metal device with a brightly lime green electronic screen. "There's something chasing his plane!" And he was right - there was a little red dot following after the green one that was supposed to be Bartleby!_

_That alone had Sonia paling in fright! Without thinking, she speeds back outside to try and spot Bartleby's plan through the fog. Sadly, it's too thick to make out anything. Sonia can feel her heart racing as fast as her brother's feet, and her body shaking like she was coding in a hospital. "...Bartleby...!" Her voice comes out in a raspy combination of a shriek and gasp as she tries to call out to him._

_It was no use. A thunderous 'BOOM!' would fill her ears followed by barely visual sparks of fire seen past the fog! Irises shrink and scleras widen when she spots all sorts of metal and wooden pieces raining all over and across the airport!_


	2. The Way We Was

"BARTLEBY!" Shrieks Sonia in pure horror as she flings her body upward out of bed. Her body is drenched in fresh pools of sweat, and her tawny brown cheeks are soaked in tears. A hand rises to her chest grasping the area where her heart rests. It's racing so fast that she believes it'll fly out of her body! This heavy gasp escapes her as she tries catching the breath she lost from all the panic. Cool grey irises scan the area around her looking for the wreckage in the airport, but all she sees is a small dark room. The free hand dangling to her side moves to run fingers through sopping wet hair, and the palm resting upon her forehead as she collects her thoughts. _Not that flashback again...!_ A groan emits past clenching teeth followed by a pathetic whimper. The hand upon her chest lowers into her top to pull out a thin golden chain with a heart shaped locket attached at the middle. Dangling beside the locket is a ring that is missing a jewel a top it. Both hands lower to gingerly open the item revealing a photo of her ex-fiancee. In the picture he was flashing a charming smile at whoever the photographer was.

_A head bobs from side-to-side causing brightly pink pigtails bouncing to and fro. This chuckle of excitement erupts from the little girl's mouth. Her wide eyes peer up at the person whose lap she's sitting upon flashing a wide grin that stretches from ear to ear._

_Silver is met with gold when the older man gazed into his daughter's eyes. This loving tender smile appears on his tawny brown muzzle while a large hand rises to rub the girl's head affectionately. After a few seconds of rubbing her head, he lowers his hands back towards the piano in front of them._

_"I wanna hear that song again daddy!" Exclaims little Sonia bouncing happily upon her father's lap. Her tiny maroon tail swaying in excitement._

_Siegfried chuckles in amusement while tucking a stray crimson lock behind one of his ears, and out of his face. "All right Princess, settle down. I'll sing it for you." Once more he places his fingers onto the piano keys to play the same tune as earlier._

_Good night, my angel_

_Time to close your eyes_

_And save these questions for another day_

_I think I know what you've been asking me_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_I promise I would never leave you_

_And you should always know_

_Wherever you may go_

_No matter where you go_

_I never will be far_

_Good night, my angel_

_Now it's time to sleep_

_And still so many things I want to say_

_Remember all the songs you sang for me_

_When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

_And like a boat out on the ocean_

_I'm rocking you to sleep_

_The water's dark_

_And deep inside this ancient heart_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_Good night, my angel_

_Now it's time to dream_

_And dream how wonderful your life will be_

_Someday your child may cry_

_And if you sing this lullaby_

_Then in your heart_

_There will always be a part of me_

_Someday we'll all be gone_

_But lullabies go on and on..._

_They never die_

_That's how you_

_And I _

_Will be_

_While her father was singing the song meant only for her, Sonia snuggles back against his chest enjoying his warmth. Towards the end of the song she turns her head to the side when she notices something moving in her peripheral. She ends up spotting someone around her age peering behind the doorway to the music hall. Curious to who this person was, the small pink girl jumps out of her father's lap dashing over to them._

_Sonia would catch the other child as they were spooked by her sudden burst of speed, trying to run away in fright. Upon catching their hand, cool grey and icy blue meld when their eyes meet. The other person was a little boy with a blonde color pallet. He was dressed in an overly fancy suit with his hair pulled back with a giant ribbon matching the color of the outfit. "Let go of me!" He is quick to shouting as he starts trying to tug his hand out of her grasp._

_To his dismay, Sonia wouldn't relent! "But wait a minute...! What's your name? My name's Sonia! Stay and hang out with me and daddy~!"_

_Golden locks sway from side-to-side when he shakes his head in protest. His cheeks turning a slight cerise in shyness as well as embarrassment. Once more he tries to pull his hand out of her two. "I don't wanna, and let go of me I say!"_

_The children would then jump when a deep chuckle startles them out of their quarreling. Standing over them is Sonia's red furred father who is gazing upon them in amusement. Sonia is surprised when the mink boy curls away looking as though he is intimidated by Siegfried._

_The king lowers to his haunches to be at eye level with the both of the. He places hands onto his daughter's that are strongly attached to the boy's. "Why don't you be a good girl for daddy, and let go of the boy's hand?" He says to Sonia in a soothing tone._

_A pout puffs out on her bottom lip. "But if I do he will leave! And I don't want him to leave!" Sonia argues in response._

_This soft sigh heaves from Siegfried's lips. His daughter didn't have many playmates... Golden irises shift their attention to the other child trying his damnest to get out of Sonia's relentless hold on him. "You're Pierre's boy, what brings you all the way over here?"_

_The younger male is hesitant in replying to the king. He wants to flee, but he doesn't want to disrespect him even if he gets free of his daughter's grasp. With his gaze falling to his nervous shuffling feet, he finally speaks up. "I was being dressed up so I ran away. I hate dressing up! It's uncomfortable and I look silly!"_

_A suppressed chuckle disguised as a gulp slides slowly and heavy down Siegfried's throat. The boy was right, and his pitiful expression didn't help the look much either. Not to mention he understood how it was to be that young as well as to go through such humiliation. "I'll make you a deal Bartleby: I'll help you fix your wardrobe so you'll feel and look better, but only if you stay and keep my little girl company. How's about it?" Offers the older male with a welcoming grin._

_The three would sit in silence after the maroon girl squeals in hope of Bartleby staying. He defiantly wanted to get out of these annoying clothes, and they did look like the two were having lots of fun... He couldn't remember the last time he got to have any fun... Wavy blonde locks bounce when he nods vigorously with a "Yessir!" shouted in reply._

_His agreeing brings a smile of contentment to the older male's face: Sonia would have another playmate besides the La Tour kid._

_"Yay! You're staying!" Exclaims Sonia in ecstatic joy finally releasing the mink boy's hand when she starts jumping up and down in excitement._

_"Now let's get you out of these unnecessary extra layers..."_

_A cool feeling of relief washes over Bartleby as Siegfried unties ribbons, peels itchy suit tops off, and throws ruffles off of his body till he was left wearing a simple button up shirt and dress shorts. The last thing to go was the bright blue bow tied in his wavy hair._

_"There you go! Good as new~!" Says Siegfried happily with a nod of approval. He could tell by the smile that stretched from ear to ear on the boy's muzzle that he had done a job well done._

_The bridge of Sonia's nose crinkles up in dismay. She thought he looked adorable in the outfit~! Why did boy's hate dressing up so much, she wondered to herself. Sonia wants to complain about it, but upon seeing her daddy just as happy as Bartleby about changing his wardrobe, she decides to keep it to herself._

_"Now that we've taken care of that annoying little problem-" Siegfried pauses to give the two a wink referring to the clothes upon the floor. "-let's go back to the Music Hall."_

_With a squeal of pure excitement roaring from his pink daughter, the girl grabs the other child's hand forcing him to follow after her as she rushes them back into that room._

_Her father can't help but chuckle in amusement: those two were so cute together~! Following after the children he makes his way back to the piano. Sonia starts yelling requests for background music as soon as he takes seating in front of the instrument._

_Before Bartleby had much time to register anything, Sonia was pulling him about the room in different motions of dancing. Inwardly he begins to worry. Though he had dancing classes, he hardly knew half of what he was doing... But then he notices that the pretty pink girl leading him isn't doing much better than himself, and she was giggling about having the time of her life~ This gives him hope in knowing that he was going to have fun, and not be the only one making mistakes either. By this point he was losing track of time finding himself laughing, dancing, singing, and overall enjoying himself~! The princess was defiantly a fun host~!_

_Sonia had to admit that at first this Bartleby boy was boring, defensive, and uptight. But as she got him to warm up... he was actually someone she wanted to spend more time with~..._

_It would be about an hour later when the mink male's caretakers would interrupt their fun yelping quite a number of apologizes to the king. Then they'd take him by the hand scolding him in loud whispers. Siegfried merely waves it off telling them that he'd like Pierre's son to give his daughter more company._

_As the women would start walking off with Bartleby, Sonia waves vigorously shouting assortment of farewells to him. An icy blue iris peers over a clothed shoulder to send her a shy grin and wave._


End file.
